Jamais deux sans trois
by Lilionn
Summary: Roxas n'a jamais aimé l'hiver. Mais alors pourquoi diable est-il là, sur cette saleté de piste de ski? Pourquoi, lui qui déteste tant la neige? Mais, et si cette saleté de neige finissait enfin par lui porter chance? YAOI Akuroku


Bonjour, bonjour ^.^

Oui, jamais deux sans trois. Belle expression que je démontre dans cette fic, même si mon objectif principal, c'est l'akuroku ;)

Enfaites, cette fic met venue alors que j'écrivais la PARTII du chap2 d'UCE (à comprendre "une croisière endiablée") et je dois dire que je suis plutôt fière du résultat ^.^  
>Et pour ceux qui suivent UCE... Et bien on apprend des "détails" quelques peu intéressants... Ou d'autres pas du tout xD<p>

Bref. Tout le monde se doute que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et oui, à notre plus grand malheur, ils n'appartiennent qu'à _Square_ Enix. Je sais, c'est triste, mais c'est ainsi.

Il n'y a pas grand chose sur lesquels je devrais dire DANGER... Oh, si! C'est YAOI ^.^

Humhum. Bref, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jamais deux sans trois.<strong>_

Voilà, le grand jour était arrivé. Derrière lui et sur ses côtés, des dizaines de gens souriaient, riaient, se taquinaient, _s'élançaient_. Et lui, il les regardait partir sur leurs deux grandes planches en bois vernis, ou sur leur unique planche. Planche qu'il avait d'ailleurs aux pieds. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc qu'une seule planche ? Lui, il en voulait _deux_. Mais non, il avait fallut que l'autre imbécile y mette son grain de sel et l'_oblige _à mettre cette saleté de planche au bout de ses pieds.

Donc le voilà- sa combinaison bleue océan, ses gros gants blancs, son bonnet blanc et ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air de mouche ainsi que cette saleté de planche aux pieds- devant une grande pente blanche. D'ailleurs, la pente ne lui inspirait guère confiance. Il déglutissait tout en observant les figures folles entreprises par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, les arbres à éviter, et les gros rocher**s** sur lesquels il se cognerait sûrement. Il soupira. Mais pourquoi était-il là de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme si la montagne était son endroit préféré. Il pesta silencieusement, se maudissant pour avoir été si faible. Il aurait dû protester plus.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Mais il savait qui c'était, et ne se retourna pas.  
>Grand mal lui en prit.<p>

-C'est parti Roxous !

-Quo...Nooooon !

Trop tard. Le grand imbécile venait de le pousser, lui offrant sa première « leçon » de snowboard.

_Une semaine auparavant._

Assis sur sa chaise, il regardait dehors. Il devait s'occuper à « autre chose ». Le cours, totalement inintéressant pour lui, l'ennuyait à mourir. Il soupira. C'était à croire que même le paysage faisait tout pour l'ennuyer. Dans la neige abondante des trottoirs, les passants se pressaient, comme d'habitude. Les gratte-ciels étaient toujours aussi gris, les quelques arbres de la rue n'avaient plus leurs feuilles- ils semblaient comme mort avec leurs branches ensevelies sous la poudre blanche- et le ciel était aussi pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Un paysage d'hiver.

Mais Roxas n'aimait pas l'hiver. Il préférait le printemps où les fleurs pointaient le bout de leur nez et où les arbres fleuris dansaient sous la brise légère. Il préférait quand les oiseaux chantaient, quand les nuages dansaient sous la caresse du vent. Mais nous étions en hiver, pas au printemps. Alors Roxas, qui s'ennuyait tellement en SVT, ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'occuper à « autre chose ». Comme par exemple compter le nombre de bourgeons sur le cerisier de la cour, ou bien observer les formes des nuages dessiner dans le ciel des images incongrues. Ou alors, en dernier recours, imaginer son professeur d'allemand avec une couronne de fleurs qui attirerait toutes les bestioles du coin. Mais cela, c'était vraiment en dernier recours. Car le résultat était souvent assez flippant.

Résigné à s'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin du cours, Roxas reporta son regard vers sa feuille, blanche. _Totalement_ blanche. Pas une seule petite phrase, pas un seul minuscule mot, pas de lettres pour la remplir. Il n'y avait pas une seule paumée de la vie pour venir s'accrocher au papier.

Vide. Voilà, c'était le mot. Sa feuille était vide. Elle était vide alors que celle d'Axel, assis à côté de lui, était presque totalement remplie. Il pesta intérieurement. Il allait encore devoir emprunter ses notes, et Dieu savait à quel point elles étaient indéchiffrables. Pas qu'Axel ait une « sale » écriture, loin de là. Juste qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui y était écrit et que le nombre d'abréviations dépassait l'entendement. Mais Axel avait le chic d'écrire ainsi, même si plusieurs personnes s'étaient déjà plaintes de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il marquait- en particulier les professeurs.  
>Remarquant le regard de Roxas, Axel se tourna vers lui :<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Juste que je t'emprunte tes notes à la fin du cours, et que tu m'expliques tout ce qui est marqué dessus.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Axel avec un demi-sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Puis il se remit en position d'écoute, la tête tournée vers le professeur. Roxas regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait quarante. Il sourit. Plus que quinze minutes et il sera enfin libre. Il pourra sortir, il pourra courir jusque chez lui, il pourra s'asseoir sur son canapé, il pourra allumer sa télé, il pourra arrêter de penser à Axel. Car en ce moment, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait à Axel. De toute façon, il n'avait que cela à faire, et le parfum du dernier, beaucoup trop puissant à cause de leur proximité, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il les imaginait, seuls dans un grand champ de fleurs, allongés par terre avec sa main droite dans la main gauche d'Axel. Et, allongés ainsi, seuls dans ce cadre idyllique, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Et c'était pour cela que Roxas sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit, gâchant l'image du presque baiser qu'il échangeait mentalement avec Axel.

-Dis donc, tu devais vraiment être pris dans tes pensées toi ! s'exclama Axel.

A ces mots, Roxas rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Hum…Oui, oui.

Axel le regarda un peu bizarrement, puis haussa les épaules et sortit de la classe, un Roxas toujours aussi rouge sur les talons bien que soulagé que le roux n'insiste pas. S'il l'avait fait, Roxas ne savait pas ce qu'il lui aurait dit. Sûrement un truc sans queue ni tête, ou juste un « Grlmbzgredfpmgefml » qu'Axel aurait fait semblant de comprendre. Il faisait _toujours _semblant de comprendre Roxas quand celui-ci disait n'importe quoi. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point.  
>Et perdu dans ses pensées, Roxas ne remarqua pas qu'Axel s'était arrêté…<p>

_BOUM !_

-Aïe… fit Roxas en se frottant la tête, qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça ?

Comme Axel ne lui répondait pas, Roxas décida de regarder par lui-même et tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut le panneau d'affichage avec l'annonce de la classe de neige. La classe de _neige_.  
>Roxas, comprenant pourquoi Axel venait de s'arrêter, pâlit. Et Axel ne tarda pas à confirmer ses soupçons.<p>

-Roxas faut qu'on y aille !

-Euh, Axel, c'est pas trop mo…

-Trop tard Roxas, je vous ai déjà inscrits !

-Merci Demyx ! T'assures vieux ! s'exclama Axel, reconnaissant sans difficulté la voix de son meilleur ami malgré le fait que celui-ci soit derrière lui.

-T'as pas fait _ça _! dit en même temps Roxas.

-Héhé ! Me remerciez pas autant voyons, c'est trop d'honneur, déclama Demyx en agitant un chapeau imaginaire.

-Tape là mon frère !

Et Roxas assista à la scène, sans pouvoir rien y faire. La harpie avait agi seule, comme toujours, ne pensant qu'à ce que son meilleur ami voulait, et sûrement pas à ce que lui, _Roxas_, voulait.  
>Ah, et il faudra quand même qu'il emprunte les notes d'Axel. Merde.<p>

_Petite note mentale classée au fond de la tête de Roxas : Ne pas oublier de « remercier » Demyx._

_Sur la piste des Rocheuses._

-Noooooon !

-Roxas ! Tes jambes et tes bras ! Redresse-toi ! Redresse-toi !

Roxas entendait à peine les indications d'Axel, trop effrayé pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête pour le moment c'était : _Attention, arbre en vue !_  
>Alors autant dire qu'Axel pouvait bien s'époumoner comme il le voulait, cela ne changerait rien. Roxas avait peur, point barre. Il n'avait jamais aimé la neige, c'était tout, c'était comme ça et il n'y pouvait rien. Alors pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'Axel insiste tant que cela pour qu'il prenne une planche plutôt que des skis ? Pourquoi cet imbécile ne l'avait-il pas laissé prendre des cours avant de le jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Pourquoi ?<p>

_Quelques heures auparavant._

-On part dans vingt minutes ! Dépêchez-vous bande de feignasses ! cria Demyx dans le mini-chalet qu'il partageait avec Axel et Roxas ainsi que neuf autres garçons de la classe des neiges.

Des râles de protestations s'élevèrent des deux chambres.

-P'tain Dem, il est que six heures quarante du mat' là, lâcha Axel en sortant de sa chambre, les yeux encore embrouillés par le sommeil.

-Justement ! s'exclama le blond, Si on part à sept heures, on pourra avoir deux euros de réduction sur le p'tit déj' ! Et un petit pain au chocolat gratuit !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? le questionna un mec qui venait de sortit de la chambre de droite, celle dans laquelle Demyx était _censé_ dormir à l'heure qu'il était.

-Mais vous êtes vraiment bêtes ou quoi ? Je parle du super p'tit déj' du grand restaurant d'en face ! Vous imaginez un peu ? Deux euros et un petit pain !

Ils le regardèrent, blasés. Puis, comme un seul homme, retournèrent se coucher.

-Que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il n'y en a pas _un seul_ pour m'accompagner ? Hein ? Hé ! J'vous cause ! Axel ! Squall !

-La ferme Demyx ! crièrent tous les pensionnaires.

-Même pas un seul ? fit Demyx d'une toute petite voix.

-Non !

Déprimé, Demyx se laissa choir sur le canapé vert et soupira. Ce repas, il y tenait. Vraiment beaucoup même. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que tu pouvais manger dans un grand restaurant quatre étoiles et payer si peu. Cela faisait quoi ? Six euros à tout casser pour le lait, sachant que le petit pain au chocolat était gratuit et qu'il utiliserait les deux euros pour payer une partie de ce même lait. Cela ne lui reviendrait qu'à quatre euros, prix tout à fait raisonnable pour un restaurant pareil.  
>Déçu, il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, et poussa un deuxième long soupir.<p>

Au bout de dix minutes, la porte de la chambre de gauche s'ouvrit. Elle s'ouvrit sur Roxas.

-Allez, fait pas cette tête va, je vais venir avec toi moi.

-Sérieux ? s'exclama Demyx en lui attrapant les mains, tu viens vraiment ?

-Mais oui. Juste le temps de m'habiller.

Et il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.  
>Quand il en sortit, Axel l'attendait, sur le pied de guerre.<p>

-Si tu y vas, je vais te le faire regretter.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

-Et comment ?

-Je t'oblige à utiliser une planche au lieu de skis, lui répondit Axel, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Roxas, quant à lui, se contenta d'un mouvement d'épaule indifférent et d'attraper son manteau.

-Bon, on y va Demyx ?

_Un peu avant l'arbre fatal._

Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'était à cause de Demyx. Il fallait qu'il pense à le remercier une fois de plus. Comme à son habitude, il mit donc une petite note au fond de sa tête.  
>C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'il lui devait un malheur. Un <em>deuxième <em>malheur ? Mais alors, le troisième- car ne dit-on pas jamais deux sans trois- c'était cette saleté d'arbre qu'il allait bientôt se prendre en pleine face ? Hors de question ! _Strictement_ hors de question.  
>Reprenant subitement le contrôle de son corps, Roxas bifurqua au moment crucial vers la droite… Le menant tout droit hors du sentier, en plein dans la forêt.<p>

-Roxas ! cria Axel, tournant pour le suivre.

Devant le blondinet, les arbres défilaient. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour ne pas s'en manger un, et tomber comme l'imbécile qu'il était pour avoir pris cette stupide planche. Puis il se ravisa. Mieux valait ne pas y penser, cela risquerait de rendre la chute réelle. Sinon il récolterait une belle bosse sur le front, et la mériterait. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avançait, et drôlement vite d'ailleurs. Brusquement, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ah !

-Roxas, c'est moi, c'est Axel !

-Axel ? fit-il en se retournant.

Ce qui fut une très mauvaise idée. Car en faisant cela, il ralentit sa planche, provoquant un carambolage avec celle d'Axel.

-Waaaaah !

Et ils finirent tout les deux dans trou, quelques mètres plus loin après avoir roulé comme deux grosses boules de bowling, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas quilles. Juste un trou. Pas très profond, mais suffisamment pour les faire tomber d'un bon mètre.  
>D'ailleurs, le choc fut tel qu'ils perdirent tous les deux connaissances.<p>

_2 heures plus tard, Demyx._

-Chaud devant les minettes !

Volant presque au dessus de la neige, Demyx s'amusait comme un fou, dérangeant les trois quarts des skieurs de la piste, laissant des traînées de « Kyaaah » d'extases et de « Putain ! » énervés à cause d'une malencontreuse chute que le blond provoquait lors de ses passages en force ainsi qu'avec ses figures variées.

-Squall, bouge ton gros cul de là ! claironna-t-il.

Le concerné se retourna à moitié, et découvrit avec des yeux effarés l'ouragan jaune se précipiter sur lui. D'un coup sec du corps, il se décala juste à temps, mais ne put éviter la rejetée blanche qui lui arriva en pleine face, le faisant s'écraser lourdement par terre.

-Putain Demyx ! cria-t-il.

A moitié mort de rire, Demyx lui lança rapidement un « A tout de suite ! », qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus Squall.  
>Malgré tout, il se releva et continua la piste, pour finir par rejoindre Demyx à la fin de celle-ci.<p>

-Toi !

-Oui ? fit Demyx innocemment.

-Tout le monde se plaint de ton comportement ! Tu ne peux pas réfléchir deux secondes dans ta vie, histoire de comprendre que quand on est sur une piste publique avec des débutants, on ne déboule pas comme un taré sur la piste ?

-Tiens, parce que t'es débutant toi ?

Squall crut qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux.

-Évidemment que non !

-Bah alors pourquoi ça te dérange ? dit Demyx avec un sourire espiègle.

-Tu…

-Oh allez, t'énerve pas comme ça, gros cul. Si tu continue à être aussi désagréable, je viendrai plus te tenir compagnie la nuit, chantonna-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla pour refaire la piste, laissant derrière lui un Squall rouge écarlate se demandant _encore_ une fois _pourquoi _il avait couché avec un mec pareil. Surtout qu'à la base, il n'était même pas gay ou bi.

Demyx, de son coté, cherchait des yeux ses deux amis. Mais où étaient-ils donc ? Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il les avait perdus de vue. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas vu un grand roux et un petit blond, les hauts parleurs crapotèrent, puis balancèrent l'annonce suivante :

« -En raison d'une tempête, nous demandons à toutes les personnes présentes sur les pistes de rentrer dans leurs chalets ou de se réfugier dans la bâtisse principale. Nous répétons. En raison d'une tempête, nous demandons à toutes les personnes présentes sur les pistes de rentrer dans leurs chalets ou de se réfugier dans la bâtisse principale. »

En entendant cela, Demyx fit la moue. Lui, il voulait encore skier. Puis, il sourit. Car cela voulait dire qu'Axel et Roxas allaient rentrer eux aussi. Guilleret, il rentra dans le chalet.  
>Mais alors que le temps commençait à devenir de plus en plus gris, Axel et Roxas ne rentraient toujours pas. Cette fois, Demyx paniqua un peu et appela ses professeurs.<p>

-Oui, que se passe-t-il, dit une voix que Demyx reconnut tout de suite de l'autre côté du combiné.

-Cloud ! Grand frère, faut qu'tu m'aides ! C'est Axel et Roxas. Ils ont disparu.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ils ne sont pas rentrés au chalet. Qu'est qu'on fait ?

- Tout d'abord, calme-toi, lui dit Cloud. Je te connais bien, et je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas essayé de les appeler pas vrai ?

Demyx bloqua. Mais quel imbécile. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé ?  
>Face à la réponse pour le moins claire de son petit frère, Cloud en conclut qu'il ne l'avait pas fait :<p>

-Tu vois ? Bon, essaie de les appeler, et si cela ne donne rien, tu appelles au chalet principal et demandes à leur parler, peut-être qu'ils se sont tout simplement réfugiés là-bas. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, là, tu pourras commencer à paniquer pour de bon.

-Hum. Ok, je fais ça et je te rappelle.

Puis il décrocha pour composer tout de suite le numéro d'Axel, puis celui de Roxas. Mais il n'obtint qu'une seule réponse : « Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible. Veuillez laisser… » et blablabla.

Il faillit paniquer mais se contint, et appela au chalet principal, où on le fit attendre le temps de les appeler, pour finir par entendre qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il craqua, se fendit comme une coquille vide. Car il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Car dehors, la tempête commençait, doucement mais sûrement. Et ce fut dans un état second qu'il rappela son frère-cette fois sur son téléphone personnel- et lui raconta ses résultats, avant de fondre en larmes, laissant couler dans celles-ci tout son stress et sa culpabilité. S'ils étaient là, c'était à cause de lui. C'était lui qui les avait inscrits à cette saleté de classe de neige. Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

_Dix minutes après, dans le trou._

-Hmm. Aïe ma tête, lâcha Axel.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Roxas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était en dessous de lui, le visage collé à la neige froide. Neige qui d'ailleurs tournait autour de lui. Surpris de ce constat, il regarda les alentours et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Autour de lui, les arbres grinçaient, la neige volait en grandes rafales, et le froid l'envahit d'un coup au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait.

-Merde, une tempête.

-Uhnn…

-Roxas ?

Mais le blond ne bougeait pas. Il avait le visage crispé derrière ses lunettes de ski, et remuait un peu dans son sommeil, comme s'il était hanté par un cauchemar.

-Mais de quoi rêves-tu ? dit Axel tout bas, dans le vide.

Puis, il inspira un bon coup, détacha leur planche de snowboard, se releva et mit Roxas sur ses épaules afin d'entreprendre de sortir du trou. Ils allaient mourir de froid s'ils restaient ici. Ou ensevelis, à voir.

Après quatre bonnes minutes de lutte contre la pente, le souffle fort et glacial du vent ainsi que la neige qui lui bouchait la vue, Axel réussit enfin à sortir du trou, bien qu'essoufflé. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point la tempête était forte. Malgré ses lunettes, il ne voyait presque rien. Le vent, plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait quand il était dans le trou, l'emportait à moitié, et il devait mettre presque tout son poids dans ses jambes pour rester debout. Il repositionna Roxas d'un coup d'épaule sur son dos, puis entreprit de marcher droit devant lui, sans s'arrêter. Il allait sûrement tomber sur un chalet à un moment ou autre, c'était certain. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir dans le froid, loin de sa famille, plongé dans un rêve apparemment horrible. Il devait le sauver coûte que coûte.

_Au même moment, Demyx._

-Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas sortir les chercher ! cria-t-il au téléphone, vous êtes des sauveteurs oui ou merde ?

-Jeune homme, je vous en prie nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas sortir dans cette tempête. Ce serait une mission suicidaire. Il faut espérer qu'ils aur… commença la voix de l'autre bout du fil, avant de terminer dans un crachotement qui coupa la communication.

-Merde ! cria une fois de plus Demyx avant de jeter le téléphone, devenu inutile.  
>La tempête venait de couper le réseau, le laissant sans aucune possibilité de sauver ses amis. Ils étaient en danger, il le sentait.<p>

Les autres habitants du chalet, derrière lui, le regardaient avec un regard meurtri ou baissaient les yeux, incapable de lui faire face. De la masse derrière lui se détacha Squall. Il avança prudemment, hésita un instant puis posa sa main sur son épaule, et tenta de le réconforter :

-Demyx, ça va aller, si ça se trouve ils se so…

-La ferme ! dit-il tout en le repoussant violemment.

Squall, effrayé de le voir agir ainsi, recula et fut accueilli dans la masse des étudiants derrière lui. Demyx n'était pas dans son état normal. Jamais il n'avait été violent avec qui que se soit. Car il préférait largement taquiner ses adversaires que de les affronter à mains nues.

-Venez, dit tout bas l'un des garçons de la masse qui entourait Demyx, il faut le laisser seul.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête puis partirent dans leurs chambres respectives, un peu gênés d'assister à cette scène, ou certains complètement ahuris du comportement de Demyx, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela l'inquiétait autant. Après tout, Axel et Roxas avaient juste dû se réfugier dans le chalet de quelqu'un. Non ?

_Axel._

Le dos courbé, il avançait en serrant les dents, fatigué. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait, il était incapable de dire s'il avait vraiment avancé depuis qu'il avait quitté le trou. Il était fatigué, crevé, sur le point de craquer. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'un jour pareil arriverait. Alors il devait marcher, marcher, encore et toujours marcher. Et il finirait par trouver un endroit pour qu'ils se reposent enfin, pour que Roxas puisse arrêter de trembler. Il devait toujours trouver une force inconnue pour continuer de marcher quand celles-ci l'abandonnaient, et toujours regarder devant lui pour ne pas tomber.

Et ses efforts furent récompensés. Devant lui, Axel vit apparaître une forme qui ne ressemblait en rien aux arbres, grands pins verts qui l'entouraient depuis un temps indéfini. Plus il avançait, plus la forme se dessinait sous ses yeux. D'ailleurs, une larme de joie en coula. Car devant lui se dressait cette chose immense qu'il voulait absolument atteindre. Un chalet. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il avança vers celui-ci, réussit à ouvrir tant bien que mal la porte puis à la refermer. Et dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur du de la bâtisse**,** il s'effondra, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Petit à petit, il sombrait dans le sommeil, incapable de faire quoi que soit contre cela.

-Uhn. Non…

Ce simple mot rendit toute sa conscience à Axel. Roxas. Dans ses derniers efforts, il l'avait oublié.  
>Le chalet, complètement noir, était froid. Très froid. <em>Trop<em> froid. Alors Axel retrouva un peu de force en lui-même, se releva et s'avança à tâtons dans la pièce. Et après plusieurs bleus dû aux coups à répétition qu'il s'infligeait sans le vouloir, il finit par trouver la cheminée. Et grande chance pour lui, juste à côté se trouvait des bûches. Il en attrapa quelques unes, les mit dans la cheminée, et chercha de quoi allumer le feu. Il n'avait rien sur lui pour cela, mais les personnes qui vivaient normalement ici devaient bien avoir de quoi allumer un feu. Alors il se releva, luttant encore et toujours contre la fatigue et chercha de quoi allumer le foyer. Il avança dans la maison, rentra dans quelques chambres, et finit par trouver une cuisinière. Il l'alluma, et dans un élan de lucidité, alla prendre quelques branches pour l'allumer avec, et ensuite la jeter dans le feu. Mais, épuisé comme il l'était, il dû recommencer l'opération plusieurs fois, étant incapable d'allumer correctement le bois.  
>Et quand il alluma enfin le feu, il amena Roxas vers celui-ci, puis s'effondra à ses côtés.<p>

_Roxas._

Il faisait froid. Très froid. Pourtant, une source de chaleur était là. Mais il faisait quand même froid. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il froid, comme ça ? Alors qu'une chaleur inonde sa poitrine et qu'une autre, moins forte, tout son corps ?

-Uhn. 'bout.

Il se frotta les yeux, bailla, puis remarqua deux choses. La première qu'il remarqua fut Axel. Ou plutôt le visage d'Axel, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Instinctivement il rougit, avant de se reprendre et de remarquer la deuxième chose. Ils étaient dans un chalet inconnu, et un feu à moitié éteint était là, devant lui. Alors c'était ça, la source de chaleur qu'il avait ressentit. Voyant bien que les flammes allaient s'éteindre, Roxas prit deux-trois bûches et les jeta sur le reste du foyer. Il attendit que ce dernier prenne, puis chercha des couvertures. Car malgré le feu, il faisait froid, et Roxas était sûr et certain qu'Axel avait froid. Il chercha quelques instant à peine-juste le temps de découvrir laquelle des pièces était celle à coucher- et trouva une vieille couverture aux couleurs crèmes qu'il rapporta à Axel. Puis il attendit. Et tout en attendant, il se récapitula les faits :

_-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? J'étais sur cette maudite planche. Et puis… Axel. On s'est carambolé. Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, on s'est carambolé. Et si on s'est carambolé, c'est de ma faute. C'est parce que je me suis retourné, s'est parce que je suis nul au snowboard. Si on est ici, c'est de ma faute… Mas pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Ah, oui, évidemment, tout s'explique. Vu la violence de la neige… Mais alors, c'est Axel qui m'a conduit ici ? Comment… Alors que nous étions tombés… Comment a-t-il pu me porter jusqu'ici ? Axel, mais qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? Axel, tu m'as porté jusqu'ici, pas vrai ? C'est pour cela que tu dors si profondément. Tu dois être si fatigué. Regarde-toi, tu n'as même pas enlevé__ tes lunettes._

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Roxas s'approcha d'Axel et entreprit de lui retirer ses lunettes-lunettes qu'il s'était lui-même enlevé ainsi que son bonnet- puis enroula correctement Axel dans la couverture. Et il attendit encore.

-Axel… Merci.

-Hmmm… Pas b'soin Rox'. Rhmm…

A ces mots les joues de Roxas rosirent légèrement, puis il sourit.

-Bien sûr que si bêta. Merci.

-Hmmm… Roxas, murmura Axel dans son sommeil.

Puis, alors que Roxas se détournait, cette fois-ci totalement rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, Axel se réveilla et bailla un grand coup.

-Axel ? fit Roxas en se retournant précipitamment.

-Quoi ? fit se dernier en se frottant les cheveux.

-Ah euh… Merci !

Axel le regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant apparemment pas pourquoi Roxas le remerciait. Puis, il eut comme un déclic et se souvint de tout.

-Oh, ça. Un peu qu'tu peux me remercier vieux. A cause de toi, on a failli mourir tu sais.

-Oh, euh… Désolé ! cria presque Roxas, ses yeux fermés extrêmement fort tellement il s'en voulait.

-Héhé, crétin va, j'te charrie, fit Axel en lui donnant un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

-Que… C'est pas drôle Axel ! Moi, j'men veux vraiment !

Voyant que Roxas était sérieux, Axel cacha sa gêne sous un « désolé » accompagné d'un de ses fameux grattages de tignasse. Puis soudain, Roxas se leva, comme affolé.

-Je l'ai perdu ! J'l'ai perdu !

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu… Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

Roxas s'était précipité vers la porte de sortie et l'ouvrait en grand avec ses yeux agrandit par l'effroi. Il avançait dans le neige comme un forcené mais Axel le retint juste avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop loin du chalet.

-Mais reste à l'intérieur bon sang ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

Et alors que Roxas se débattait comme un beau diable, criant encore et toujours qu'il « l'avait perdu », Axel le ramena vers le chalet tout en se prenant quelques coups au passage. A l'intérieur, le feu avait été bien endommagé par le coup de vent puissant, mais tenait encore vaillamment. Quand Axel eut réussi à calmer Roxas, il se mit à ranimer le feu puis lui demanda une explication que le blond lui donna de but en blanc :

-J'ai perdu le pendentif que tu m'avais donné.

Axel le regarda, étonné, puis soupira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre du chalet.

-Espèce d'imbécile. Tu ne te rappelles pas que je t'ai obligé à l'enlever avant de partir sur la neige ?

Roxas eut comme un choc. Mais quel imbécile il faisait !

-Désolé Axel… Je… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'enlever alors…

-Pas grave.

Roxas, mortifié, n'osait plus bouger. Alors il s'enroula encore plus dans la couette. A cause de lui, Axel aussi devait également avoir une fois de plus très froid. Mais quel imbécile. Et alors qu'il se maudissait de sa stupidité, Axel brisa le silence :

-Tu veux une autre couverture ?

Voulant se rattraper, Roxas décida de ne pas faire le difficile.

-Non, c'est bon. Merci. Viens près du feu toi aussi, tu vas attraper froid.

Axel acquiesça, et Roxas sourit. Pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que le roux tremblait.

-Hé, ça va ? Tu es tout tremblant ! Je t'avais dit de venir, au lieu de regarder comme ça par la fenêtre.

-Hum. Désolé.

Roxas entendit à peine la réponse d'Axel. Car il était entrain de se maudire. Ce n'est pas en étant désagréable comme cela qu'Axel allait le pardonner. Merde de merde. Il était quasiment en train de se frapper la tête quand il remarqua les deux mains d'Axel, tout près du feu. Et instinctivement, il rapprocha les siennes. Et quand il remarqua ce qu'il avait fait, il était déjà trop tard. Et il se re-maudit intérieurement, pour après parler du premier sujet qui lui venait à l'esprit afin de cacher sa gêne :

-Tu crois que les secours nous trouverons ?

-Oui bien sûr. Mais après que la tempête soit finie. Il va falloir attendre et espérer qu'elle ne dure pas trop longtemps.

A l'intérieur de lui, le cœur de Roxas se serra. C'était comme si avec cette simple phrase, Axel avait réduit son cœur en miette. Car lui, aurait voulu rester comme cela pour l'éternité, enroulé dans la même couverture que celui qu'il aimait, collé à lui, la tête sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas _espérer _que les secours viennent les chercher. Mais pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ? Cela lui faisait mal. Tellement mal. Il l'aimait tellement, tellement fort.

_-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime._

Oui, il l'aimait. Et emporté dans ses émotions, Roxas décida de tout dire à Axel. Après tout, pourquoi attendre plus longtemps pour se faire humilier ? Axel allait le rejeter, puis il se retrouverait seul, comme avant. Cela n'avait rien de bien difficile. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Roxas décida de se lancer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi auss… Quoi ?

Roxas crut avoir mal entendu. Axel avait failli dire « Moi aussi », vrai ? Alors Roxas tourna son visage vers Axel, et relança la bombe, sereinement, car désormais il connaissait la réponse :

-Je te dis que je t'aime.

Roxas regarda Axel changer d'expression au moins cinq fois avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, et fut extrêmement surpris quand Axel le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre lui. Il crut qu'il allait étouffer, mais les mots qu'Axel lui murmura l'en empêcha :

-Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Roxas rigola doucement, se moquant un peu de lui-même par la même occasion. Mais pourquoi avait-il hésité ainsi, pour recevoir tant de bonheur après ? Il était définitivement un imbécile. Et bizarrement, l'idée lui plaisait.

Roxas sentit Axel se détacher un peu de lui, et le regarda avec des yeux inquisiteurs, mais Axel ne le vit pas et quand Roxas comprit ce qu'il voulait faire-le regard sur ses lèvres ne pouvait pas tromper sur ses intentions- il paniqua, et interposa sa main entre eux deux. Axel sursauta un peu et le questionna du regard. N'osant pas lui dire qu'il avait paniqué- ce qui était à ses yeux vraiment honteux- Roxas décida de gagner du temps et lui sourit faiblement tout en pensant « Désolé Axel ».

-Avant, je voudrais mettre au clair un point avec toi.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-On sort ensemble maintenant, pas vrai ?

Roxas vit Axel sourire, et se frappa intérieurement. Il détestait lui mentir. Car il savait déjà la réponse.

-Bien sûr.

Et Axel se re-pencha vers lui, faisant paniquer une nouvelle fois Roxas qui sortit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit afin de l'arrêter :

-Bien. Je veux que notre relation reste secrète.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

_-Moi aussi je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi figure-toi ! _pesta intérieurement Roxas.

Il fallait lui trouver une réponse, et vite. Mais en attendant, gagner du temps était la chose la plus primordiale.

-Parce que je ne veux pas.

-Mais tu dois bien avoir une raison ! Roxas ! Moi, j'ai envie de crier mon amour au monde entier maintenant !

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas la tête ! s'exclama Roxas.

-Nan, mais... Comprends-moi ! La personne que j'aime le plus au monde depuis au moins deux ans se confesse à moi ! Évidemment que je veux que tout le monde le sache !

Roxas déglutit en entendant ces paroles.

-… Tout le monde ?

-Oui bon, peut-être pas tout le monde. Mais, j'ai besoin de montrer qu'on s'aime, tu comprends.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé Axel, _pensa-t-il avant d'enchaîner à voix sûr que je comprends. Mais il va falloir te retenir. Je ne veux pas que l'on te regarde bizarrement à cause de moi…

La réponse avait fusée toute seule. Roxas en déduisit qu'il la pensait vraiment, et cela le fit rougir un peu. Et cette fois-ci, Roxas n'arrêta pas Axel. De toute façon, il n'en eut pas le temps.

Axel s'était complètement jeté sur lui, ne laissant aucune échappatoire. Il se laissa faire, trouvant son quota de plaisir, et quand les lèvres d'Axel se firent plus insistantes, incapable de résister, il lui rendit son baiser quoiqu'il l'empêcha tout de même de rentrer sa langue, chose qu'Axel comprit assez vite. Ils continuèrent donc ainsi leur chaste embrassade, même si elle fut plus puissante que tout aux yeux de Roxas. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Roxas se demanda pourquoi il avait paniqué ainsi. C'était plus que très agréable pour un premier essaie. Il n'était réellement qu'un imbécile.

Avec Axel, ils se regardèrent pendant quelques temps, puis Roxas lui sourit tendrement et s'excusa.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? lui demanda doucement Axel, encore tout flagada du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

-Pour rien, pour rien, lui répondit Roxas tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Tout d'abord un peu déconcerté par ce comportement, Axel ne tarda pas à le serrer également tout contre lui. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, la tempête faisant encore rage dehors. Mais de toute façon, ils ne l'entendaient plus, cette tempête de neige. Car ils l'avaient remplacée par une autre tempête, beaucoup plus douce.

Mais avant de s'endormir pour de bon, Roxas mit deux petites notes au fond de sa tête.

_Petite note 1 : Tout expliquer à Axel. Mais pas maintenant. Un jour._

_Petite note 2 : Penser à remercier Demyx._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini!<p>

Alors, impressions?

Remarque spéciale pour ceux qui ont lu UCE: Je sais pas vous, mais faut croire que Roxas aime bien se prendre des trucs en pleine poire xD C'est le deuxième BOUM! que je lui inflige :P Et en plus, j'ai faillit lui en mettre un troisième (roooh, la méchaaante! xD )

Bref. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire des remarques qui sont pas pour tout le monde. Et pis ça se fait pas de se faire de la pub comme ça... xD

Enfin, j'arrête de vous embêter ^.^

PS: N'oubliez pas que je me nourrie de review, alors un p'tit effort siouplait, c'est pour la bonne cause non?


End file.
